


亚茨拉菲尔的羽毛

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 克鲁利偷偷收集了很多亚次拉菲尔的羽毛。他把他们用金相框裱起来，然后挂在墙上。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	亚茨拉菲尔的羽毛

“你看，雨停了。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

恶魔从他翅膀下面钻出来，像某种动物那样探头探脑地打量天空。这是世界上第一场雨，恶魔和大地上的其他生物一样对此感到新奇。

“雨停了。”他说。

然后他歪着头打量天使的翅膀：“你的翅膀湿了，乱蓬蓬的，要我帮你整理一下吗？”

“不好意思，什么？”亚茨拉菲尔认为自己这句话听上去大致是得体又礼貌的，事实上他想说，噢上帝啊这是什么恶魔间流行的玩笑吗。

“我说我可以帮你整理一下翅膀。你现在看起来就像——”克鲁利皱着鼻子龇牙咧嘴，从牙缝往里吸气，“——一只炸了毛的鹌鹑。”

“噢。”亚茨拉菲尔说。他身体稍微往后仰了一下，目光在自己的翅膀和恶魔之间快速游离了几圈：“好吧。”

于是他们坐在伊甸园东侧的高墙上，一个天使和一个恶魔，恶魔在给天使梳翅膀。

克鲁利觉得应该和天使说谢谢，他刚刚替自己挡了雨，可恶魔不应该跟任何生物道谢，尤其不应该跟天使道谢。作为一个恶魔，你应该没心没肺、自私自利、阴险邪恶，你看到什么让自己喜欢的东西就直接抢过来据为己有… …当然，要用一种很酷的方式。

于是他从亚茨拉菲尔翅膀上拔下了一根羽毛。

“噢！”天使回过头，“你做了什么？刚刚‘叮’的一下，有点疼。”

“蚊子。”克鲁利扁着嘴，大眼睛一眨不眨，“有只蚊子叮了你的翅膀。”

“那就难怪了。”有亚茨拉菲尔笑呵呵地说，“让人烦恼的小东西，是不是。”

克鲁利哼了一声作为回答，然后把他拔下来的羽毛藏在袍子里，装作什么都没有发生。那是特别漂亮的一根羽毛，流线型，和伊甸园的花园墙一样洁白，底部有细小绒毛，顶部尖细又柔软。

世界才被创造出来没多久，世界上第一场雨刚刚落下来，亚当和夏娃正走入荒漠。亚茨拉菲尔的羽毛是世界上第一件让克鲁利觉得喜欢的东西，确切来说，那个天使的一切都招人喜欢。

在之后的日子里，他把羽毛藏在袍子里，走到哪就带到哪，时不时还要拿出来看一下。

那段时间，克鲁利明白了两件事情。

首先，恶魔并不会被天使的羽毛灼伤。

其次，天使的羽毛摸起来暖暖的，特别舒服，很适合抱着睡觉。

很多年之后——足够亚当和夏娃的子嗣逐渐繁盛，足够人类这一聪明勤劳的造物发明出各种基本生活和劳作用具、驯养绝大多数可驯养的动物，也足够上帝酝酿出一场洪水——克鲁利在阿勒山又遇见了亚茨拉菲尔。

连着下个没完的大雨刚刚停下，恶魔从他的山洞里走出来，打算去林子里走一走。他不喜欢大雨，大雨会打落他喜欢的花苞，很多没那么粗壮高大的植物会在风雨中折断，更重要的是他的头发会被雨打湿，那看起来很狼狈。

于是下雨的时候，他就窝在山洞里抱着亚茨拉菲尔的羽毛睡觉，一直睡到雨停，睡到太阳出来。

他当时正在跟一棵果树争论。

果树说现在是夏天，果树不在夏天结果。

而恶魔吐着信子说，我饿了，我要你现在就结果，今天天气这么好，你又刚刚吸了充足的雨水，你凭什么不结果。

果树摇着树干抗议，说我只在秋天结果，这是自然法则。

克鲁利向前俯身，发出危险的“嘶嘶”声，他说“在这里，我就是法则”。

果树好像终于屈服了。

然后他看见一颗脑袋从不远处探出来——浅金色的脑袋，毛茸茸乱蓬蓬的——脑袋上还有两颗橄榄色眼睛。脑袋和眼睛都跟刚下过雨的天空一样，湿漉漉的，狼狈极了，但是很招人喜欢。

天使身后依旧拖着翅膀。

“亚茨拉菲尔。”恶魔站直了，“这段时间你过得怎么样？”

他们上次见面是在美索不达米亚平原，那时大雨刚刚落下来。

天使在看到克鲁利的那瞬间露出一个非常柔软又动情的表情，他的眼睛在说“噢，克鲁利，我的老朋友”以及“啊，又是你，一个恶魔”，嘴上却在说：“不怎么样，挺糟的。”

克鲁利想说，你眼睛里的内容要比真正说出口的东西有意思多了。

“我遵全能之主的旨意，”天使说到这时抬手指了指天空，“在波涛中指引诺亚和他的方舟，指引他们安全到达阿勒山，到这儿来… …我在暴风雨里飞了很长段时间，累坏了，浑身上下都湿漉漉的。”

然后他有气无力地扇了两下翅膀。

“真可怜。”克鲁利幸灾乐祸。

但亚茨拉菲尔认为这是真情实感的关心，于是他说：“谢谢，你真会安慰人。”

“这是讽刺吗？你在讽刺我吗？”恶魔向老朋友走过去，“天使什么时候学会讽刺别人了，这是被允许的吗？”

“什么？不，当然不是。”

克鲁利耸耸肩：“我觉得你需要休息。”

“我的确需要休息，以及食物，我需要食物。”亚茨拉菲尔揉了揉肚子，“理论上来说天使是不需要进食的，但我大概是在人间生活得太久了，我现在很饿。”

“没错，食物。”克鲁利回头瞪了一眼身后的果树——果子争先恐后从枝头冒出来，又大又甜，特别脆，还很多汁。恶魔捡了几个果子用自己的长袍兜住，向亚茨拉菲尔提议找片草坪休息一下，天使同意了。

诺亚的方舟靠在阿勒山，人类和各种飞禽走兽从木甲板踏上大地，山林间立刻热闹了起来。他们不久之后将在这里建起新的家园，然后向东，或者向西边南边北边迁徙。

克鲁利发现一根羽毛从天使翅膀上掉了下来。很小的一根羽毛，纤细柔软，大概是翅膀根部的绒毛，飘飘悠悠落下来的姿态像朵蒲公英。

“你的羽毛掉下来了。”他对亚茨拉菲尔说，“我自己的羽毛从来不会掉下来。这是正常的吗？”

天使刚吃完一枚果子，正伸手去拿另外一枚：“在暴风雨中长途飞行把我的翅膀搞得一团糟，这段时间大概会有很多羽毛脱落。”

“你还会再长出新的羽毛吗？”

“当然会啊，它们是可以再生的。”

克鲁利耸耸肩：“感觉就和鸟类一样。小鸟长大的时候，它们就会褪去绒毛、长出成熟的羽毛来。”

“我不会再成长了，克鲁利，我是天使。”果子很美味，亚茨拉菲尔决定不和克鲁利计较这个不恰当的比喻，“那些脱落的羽毛只是——太累了，它们被暴风雨摧残得太累了，需要休息。”

恶魔托着下巴发了会儿呆。他静静地看天使吃果子，看那枚掉落在草地上的羽毛，再看亚茨拉菲尔乱糟糟的翅膀。那的确是一双被暴风雨摧残得不成样子的翅膀。然后他没头没脑地说：“挺正常的，有时候我也蜕皮。几百年蜕一次。”

“是嘛，那真可爱。”

“我是蛇啊，蛇都要蜕皮的。”

“你下次蜕皮的时候，”亚茨拉菲尔吃饱了，他揉着肚子冲克鲁利笑，“可以叫我去帮你。我看过其他蛇蜕皮，过程挺艰难，需要帮助的话你千万别不好意思开口。”

恶魔扭过头。他其实并不太希望让对方看到自己蜕皮的样子——视力退化，嗜睡又易怒，一连好几天趴在地上一动不动，再花很长很长时间蠕动着蜕去身上陈旧的皮囊，这个过程并不是很有型。但亚茨拉菲尔的好心让他没法拒绝，于是克鲁利发出一个模模糊糊的鼻音，大概算是同意了。

他们在阿勒山一起生活了一段时间。

破损陈旧的羽毛时不时从亚茨拉菲尔翅膀上落下来，有翅膀尖端巨大的箭形羽毛也有翅膀根部细小柔软的绒毛，就好像雨水从天空落下来一样。它们从亚茨拉菲尔的翅膀上飘落，没有根，没有归宿。雨停了，于是穿越暴风雨和波涛的它们也落下来了。

克鲁利跟在天使身边，偷偷把掉落的羽毛一根一根捡起来，然后和自己最初拔下来的那根一起藏在袍子里。他没仔细想过为什么要这么做，只是单纯不乐意看到亚茨拉菲尔的羽毛落在泥土里——然后它们会在泥土里腐烂，被人类和走兽踩进土层中，一层一层土壤和腐烂的植物越盖越高——泥土是用来埋葬尸体的，它不应该用来埋葬天使的羽毛。

他喜欢亚茨拉菲尔的羽毛，那是非常珍贵、非常漂亮的东西。应该被他揣在胸口珍藏起来，不应该孤孤单单地烂在泥土里。没有什么是应该孤孤单单烂在泥土里的。

克鲁利不知道亚茨拉菲尔有没有注意到自己的小动作。

那段时间上帝大概心情还不错，祂没有降下新的旨意或新的灾祸，天堂和地狱暂时收回自己凝望人间的目光，于是阿勒山的恶魔和天使过得很清闲。他们每天花大量时间躺在草坪和林中空地上晒太阳，然后去找清甜好吃的果子。亚茨拉菲尔不知道阿勒山的果树为什么会在夏天结果子，结出来的果子还特别大、特别可口。

他们吃得开心了就去山林里散步，然后在夜空下仰着脑袋数星星。克鲁利会指着天空对亚茨拉菲尔说，那，那一整片星星都是我造的，造得特别漂亮，当时还获了奖呢。

“我会找个时间去看看。” 天使回答。他舒舒服服地躺在小山坡上，显得快乐又满足：“到那时候希望你能陪我一起去。我需要一位——专业的向导。”

然后他扭头冲克鲁利笑。

几个月之后天堂传来了新的指示，指示写在一卷白得发光的羊皮纸上，用一条深紫色缎带系着，亚茨拉菲尔只需要一眼就知道这是加百列送来的。

“他这些年越来越浮夸了。”权天使是这样评价自己上司的。

加百列希望他到死海边的城市去，去那施行教化，让美德和善念在那生根。

“我听说那几座城市让上帝不太开心。”天使收好羊皮卷，他打算下午就动身，“希望这次不要再搞出——太大的动静来。”

“所以你是说——”克鲁利站在他身边，对即将到来的离别感到有点不愉快，身体重心在左右脚掌之间轮换，整个身体都跟着晃晃悠悠。

“我是说，对，如果我工作做得出色，说不定可以挽救这几座城市。”亚茨拉菲尔冲他笑。

“那如果你失败了呢？”

“不知道。但希望不会是另一场大洪水。”

“好吧。”克鲁利干巴巴地咂咂嘴，“那，再见？”

“再见。”亚茨拉菲尔说。然后他好像突然想起来什么，于是发出一声短促的“噢”，然后转身——从自己翅膀上拔了一根羽毛下来。

“这是我新长出来的羽毛，”天使把羽毛递过去，耳朵有点红，“你看，它很漂亮… …据说天使的羽毛可以保人平安，我不知道这对恶魔有没有用。”

“你真相信这个吗？”事态发展让克鲁利感到非常高兴，但他依旧挑着眉毛，努力让自己不要笑得太夸张，“用你自己的羽毛来保卫一名恶魔的平安？”

亚茨拉菲尔磕磕绊绊地说：“我觉得我们现在至少算是朋友了，克鲁利，我当然希望你平安。我不知道下次什么时候才能再见到你，可能几十年，可能几百年，谁知道呢。每天都要发生这么多事情，我希望下次见到你的时候你还好好的，没有受伤也没有无形体化… …最好也没有给自己惹上来自任何一方的麻烦。”

说着说着，那双橄榄色的眼睛就变得湿漉漉沉甸甸的，像积雨云一样。克鲁利受不了这个。他一边听亚茨拉菲尔说话一边胡乱点头，尽量酷一点，尽量显得游刃有余一些：“我收下你的礼物，天使。你的羽毛，一个——用人类的话说——一块护身符。”

然后他挑着眉毛冲亚茨拉菲尔笑：“上面有魔法，对不对？真的能让我摆脱危险和厄运。”

“对，它上面有真正的奇迹。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

这根羽毛被克鲁利揣在袍子里，和他偷偷收集的其他羽毛一起放在靠近胸口的位置。亚茨拉菲尔离开了，他往死海边的城市去，而恶魔每天在袍子里揣着天使的羽毛走来走去，感觉像是胸口揣了个小太阳。暖融融的，温度非常柔和，一点也不烫。

蛇是怕冷的，他天气冷的时候总想把自己盘起来打盹，不想说话也不想出门，更不想工作。但现在他有了一轮小太阳，和亚茨拉菲尔一样又暖又软，还白花花的，非常招人喜欢。

克鲁利花高价找人定做了一个箱子，纯银打造，用黄金雕了精密反复的花纹，还上了锁。他把亚茨拉菲尔的其他羽毛都放在箱子里——在伊甸园时偷偷拔下来的，还有在阿勒山掉落下来的——只把天使亲自送给自己的那根羽毛留在身上，依旧揣在袍子里、放在靠近心口的位置。

他现在也开始相信这根羽毛有魔法了。那上面有真正的奇迹，说不定真的可以让他摆脱一切危险和厄运。

他们有整整几百年的时间没有见面。

恶魔把头发留得很长，穿纯黑的袍子，带着他的小银箱从一个部落到另一个部落，从一座城到另一座城。他住过很多地方，亚茨拉菲尔的羽毛一直陪着他，它们被放在克鲁利的柜子里、储藏室里、置物架上、桌子下或者床底下。

恶魔有时候会把羽毛从箱子中取出来，用奇迹把它们清洗干净梳理整齐，然后盯着这些羽毛发上好久的呆，眼睛都不眨一下。他也会在睡觉时把亚茨拉菲尔的羽毛压在枕头下面。恶魔偶尔会做梦，梦的内容不算太可爱，但天使的羽毛总可以驱散那些不好的东西。枕着亚茨拉菲尔的羽毛入睡时，克鲁利会觉得自己睡在柔软温暖的怀抱里，他梦里也有轮暖融融的太阳。

这期间哈斯塔来人间找过他几次。地狱公爵裹一身土褐色袍子，头发乱蓬蓬的，皮肤即使在正午的太阳底下也显得很苍白。

克鲁利并不讨厌这位公爵，他人不坏，就是有点无聊，反应又特别慢。跟哈斯塔聊天是一件让人崩溃的事情，可捉弄哈斯塔就是一件让人非常快乐的事情了。地狱公爵来给他传达新的指示和工作，有时候也送来批评或者表彰——多数是表彰——他完全没发现克鲁利身上藏着天使的羽毛，那根羽毛就妥妥帖帖地放在靠近他心口的位置，又软又暖和。

后来，他在地狱的指派下渡过约旦河一路向北走，在平原上的两座城之间行一些挑拨和诱惑，用言语浇灌战争。

克鲁利不喜欢战争。他原本认为这会是个苦差事，后来却发现战争早就已经在两座城的领主心中生根发芽了。他根本不用浇灌，也不用行任何挑拨或诱惑。他只需要耷拉着眼皮说，是的，大人，就是这样，您考虑得一点不错。

人类远比恶魔更擅长战争。事实上，就算他不在这里，结果也不会有任何不同。

于是两座城之间的气氛日益紧张，仇恨和肾上腺激素一起增长。慢慢的，人们开始分不清“仇恨”和“信念”，也就将“战争”当成了“正义之举”。战争是在秋天开始的，天气很好，不算太冷也不会太热，阳光不算惨淡但也不至过于刺眼。克鲁利原本打算在人类打起来之前就离开这，他的任务完成了，现在没有什么人或者什么突发事件可以阻止战争了。

但他低估了人类对战争的狂热——全副武装的邻邦军队冲过来时，他还在打点行李。街道上一片混乱，孩子的哭声和母亲的哀叹声缠绕在一起，有老人发出绝望的叹息。克鲁利提着他的小箱子出门，发现城里已经没有一条安静、安全的街道。

在战争降临之前，很多人喜欢对她报有某种不切实际的浪漫幻想，似乎战争的颜色就和黄昏、玫瑰与情人的吻一样，是浓郁饱和的红色。好像年轻的生命会在这红色里燃烧和绽放，去实现一些远比个体生命更崇高也更伟大的意义，好像血液会在这红色里沸腾，然后你胸腔中就不会再有丝毫恐惧一样。

一首谱写浪漫与荣耀的红色赞歌——他们是这样看待战争的。

但当战争真正降临在头上，当年轻生命在战争里跑了一段距离、打了几个滚之后，他们才突然发现这首红色的歌是首谱写死亡的歌。但当时已经没有退路了。

克鲁利抱着他的箱子在城市中前行。他可以用奇迹让自己避开过多的注意，但这并不意味着恶魔能依靠奇迹轻轻松松安安全全地走出城去。奇迹并非上帝之手，在一场战争当中，他那点奇迹顶多能起一些小小的辅助作用。

无形体化对恶魔来说不是什么特别大的问题，但如果他在这里无形体化了——克鲁利掂了掂手里的箱子——他的箱子就会丢在战场上，亚茨拉菲尔的羽毛会和尸快、断肢、血液和脑浆一起在这里腐烂。

这是克鲁利最不想要的结果，所以他不能在这个时候无形体化。

他开始向城外走，提了个箱子，心想自己需要一点脑子和运气，还需要点奇迹。真正的奇迹。

克鲁利在两个小时后走到了城外。城门口堆了很多尸体，他们有同样的肤色，说同样的语言，只是来自不同城邦。现在这些年轻人躺在地上一动不动，敌人像恋人那样相拥，好像当生命离开躯体时，仇恨和一切分歧也随之而消失了。

死亡平等地将他们带走，他们在死亡面前达成和解。

恶魔用头巾把自己留得很长的红头发裹住，然后转身朝和城市相反的方向走。他在混乱中被人扯了头发，身上有几块淤青，袍子也被划破了，总的来说非常狼狈。克鲁利走了一段路，然后他掏出亚茨拉菲尔送给自己的那根羽毛——

“我就说这是有用的。”亚茨拉菲尔很得意，“它保护了你，亲爱的，否则你大概会在战争中无形体化的。”

“它断了，可怜的小东西，我都不知道它什么时候断的。”克鲁利说。

他们坐在一家小酒馆里，月亮刚刚升起来没多久，夜色很好，有凉爽的风。这对老朋友很久没见面了。亚茨拉菲尔原本打算在小酒馆一个人享用晚餐，然后回住处去看本书，找点属于他一个人的乐子，结果他在这儿遇见了克鲁利。显然，和老朋友喝酒酗酒要比一个人看书有意思多了。

克鲁利喝得有点多，他感觉自己情绪不是很受控制，舌头也开始打结：“我都不知道它什么时候断的——我把它从袍子里掏出来，就发现它断了，只剩一半，孤孤单单地躺在我掌心里，还被血迹弄脏了。不知道是谁的血，不是我的。”

他说着伸出双手做了个托举的动作，脸上挂着那种快要哭出来了一样的表情。亚茨拉菲尔喝得也不少，他聪明的天使脑袋现在根本不想思考，情绪完全被那条老蛇浮夸的戏剧化表情带着走。

“真可怜，但还好被折断的是它不是你，亲爱的。”天使这样感慨。

然后他突然睁圆眼睛，用酒杯在桌子上轻轻敲了一下：“你刚刚说你把它从袍子里掏出来——你把我的羽毛放在袍子里！”

“呃，”克鲁利发现自己说得有点多，“是。”

“真的吗，放在哪儿？具体什么地方？”

“胸口。靠近心脏的位置。”

“噢——”亚茨拉菲尔笑起来，“多可爱啊。”

恶魔晃着脑袋，试图让自己清醒点：“听着天使，你不能遇上什么事儿都用‘可爱’来形容，这是不对的。如果你要形容的对象是我，你要说——”

“可爱。”亚茨拉菲尔特别自豪地挺起胸脯，似乎自己刚刚给出了一个绝对不会出错的答案。

克鲁利感觉很挫败。

“总之，”他有气无力地说，“谢谢你的羽毛。”

“我真高兴你没事。”天使放下酒杯，把双手交叉握在一起，十根手指头像翅膀那样扇了两下，“我在想——你看，我们经常要到处跑来跑去，见面的机会并不多——”

“因为工作。”

“是，以为工作。我们认识几千年了，克鲁利，见不到你的时候我难免要想你最近过得怎么样，我会担心你。”

“真让人感动。”恶魔发出一连串醉醺醺的鼻音，然后又加上一句，“我也担心你，毕竟我们认识好几千年了。”

今晚他们好像都说得有点多，有点“越界”，但这感觉非常好。

“所以我在想，我们可以给对方写信… …这样就算隔着半个地球我也能收到你的消息。而且书信可以留作纪念，亲爱的，我可以把你写给我的信珍藏起来，让它们做我的藏品。”

克鲁利觉得这提议不错，是那种让他感觉脸颊和耳朵尖都有点烫的不错。他喝醉了，可“醉”不意味着迟钝，并不意味着他没发现亚茨拉菲尔今天晚上一直在叫自己“亲爱的”。这感觉也很不错，依旧让他面颊和耳朵发烫。

他们越过那条边界线，然后摸索着靠近彼此，小心翼翼试探对方的反应。草地上的动物就是这样做的。最后它们会亲昵地靠在一起互相蹭脖子或者舔毛。

“好啊。我们可以写信。”克鲁利努力让自己看上去很酷，却发现他的屁股好像有了自主意识一样不断在椅子上扭动，完全不受大脑控制。自由意志，他皱着眉头发出几个鼻音，人人都应该拥有自由意志，包括你的屁股。

他知道，如果现在变回蛇类形态，自己肯定正高兴得一个劲儿甩尾巴。但现在他是人类形态，没有尾巴只有屁股，所以他高兴的时候，就总忍不住想要扭屁股。

亚茨拉菲尔好像对他给出的肯定回答感到非常开心。天使一口气喝光杯子里剩下的酒，然后双手放在桌面上、微微向前俯身：“我会用我最好的羽毛笔给你写信，用我最喜欢的墨水，橄榄色，你肯定会喜欢。”

橄榄色。克鲁利舔舔嘴唇，托着下巴露出一个傻乎乎的笑容。橄榄色，亚茨拉菲尔眼睛的颜色，在日光下看偏绿，在昏暗环境下是温柔的棕色。

他就这样傻笑着说：“那我就挑一只很贵的笔，然后自己躺在床上冲它吼‘给我好好写’。我口述，它写，非常完美。”

“啊，这太邪恶啦。”天使装模作样地责怪了一句，然后立刻又笑出来，“为了不让你恐吓其他羽毛笔，我可以再送一支自己的羽毛给你——给你当笔，用来写信。”

恶魔哼了一声，然后趴在桌子上把脸埋进臂弯里，又发出一连串黏糊糊的鼻音。这并不有型，非常不酷，但他实在很高兴。

亚次拉菲尔的目光在桌面和克鲁利后脑勺上翘起来的几根头发之间快速游移了几圈，他再开口时语速有点快：“我能要一根——你能，呃。”

天使停了一会儿才继续往下说：“你能给我一根你的羽毛吗，亲爱的？你的羽毛很漂亮，我想用来——”

“可以。当然可以。”克鲁利回答。他依旧把脸埋在臂弯里，所以看不到亚茨拉菲尔的脸现在到底有多红，亚茨拉菲尔当然也看不到克鲁利的脸有多红。

那天晚上他们回到亚茨拉菲尔在城里的住处，然后展开翅膀，将自己的羽毛送给对方。克鲁利选了翅膀尖部一根细长的羽毛，纯黑色，鸦羽一样，线条流畅且优美。他突然很庆幸自己有定期护理翅膀的习惯，每根羽毛都和他精心打扮过的外表一样迷人，这样漂亮的羽毛才适合给他的天使做书写工具。把那根羽毛递过去时克鲁利碰到了亚茨拉菲尔的手，那触感比想象中还要柔软温热。

而亚茨拉菲尔选了自己翅膀中部的羽毛，它更加小巧，也更柔软，根部还带一圈绒毛。这根羽毛就像亚茨拉菲尔一样，纯白色，软软的，握在手心里就会觉得暖。

“把你的地址给我。”天使说，“我会给你写信。用人类的方式。”

恶魔眨眨眼，目光落在亚茨拉菲尔翘起来的可爱鼻尖上：“好。我一定给你回信。”

自那之后的很长一段时间里，他们一直用信件联络。

亚茨拉菲尔寄来的信装在白色信封里，白得跟那个天使肘部的皮肤一样，用浅金色火漆印着橄榄枝和火焰剑印章。它看上去很圣洁。信纸柔软洁白，上面有香水味。天使的手写体花哨精美，就像他曾经承诺过的那样，用来写信的墨水是橄榄色，和他眼睛的颜色一样。

克鲁利收到第一封信时笑得像个傻子。他当时在威尼斯，天气很热，水边蚊子非常多，贡多拉上有年轻人在唱歌。恶魔把这封信翻来覆去读了大概十二三遍，然后开始写回信。他用颜色稍暗一些的信纸，墨水是纯黑色，信封上用深红色火漆印了一条蛇。

他原本想印玫瑰，红玫瑰比较符合他的心境，但蛇更有型。

他们通信的内容就和任何一对人类老朋友一样——聊近况，聊生活中发生的有趣事儿，抱怨自己的同事和上司，然后表达对对方的思念与祝福。他们因为工作而在各地奔波，跨越大陆和海洋。亚茨拉菲尔会在信里告诉克鲁利自己要到哪去，这样，如果那条老蛇刚好有时间，或者如果他们的工作地点刚好离得近，说不定能找机会见一面。

在人间和克鲁利不期而遇，对天使来说这永远是最让人高兴的事情之一。

只有一件事克鲁利不曾向亚茨拉菲尔坦白——他根本没用天使的羽毛当羽毛笔，而是又找匠人定做了一个纯银盒子，然后垫上天鹅绒，将羽毛小心翼翼地放进去。他有时候会坐在桌前亲自给天使回信，但更多时候这条老蛇会挑支做工精良的羽毛笔放在空白信纸边，然后说：“我口述，你来写，给我写好点。明白了吗？”

然后他就会舒舒服服地躺在床上，一边想亚茨拉菲尔一边口述回信。

在他们互通信件的第六个百年——这期间他们见过几次面，在威塞克斯、西西里、佛罗伦萨和巴黎——克鲁利在托斯卡纳给自己搞了栋相当舒服的房子。是一栋大宅，几乎可以说是庄园，大宅外边有非常宽敞的院子。

在人间的最初那几个世纪他对居住没什么要求，反正当时人类也大多以天地为床铺，顶多有个帐篷，帐篷住起来并不舒服。后来有了草棚和小木屋，这也不是克鲁利喜欢的东西。

但再后来就不一样了。人类造的房子越来越漂亮，舒适又宽敞，恶魔立刻喜欢上了有钱人家那种奢华精致的装潢——他觉得那很有型。从那时候起，克鲁利开始留意居住环境，他每到一座城市都会给自己挑个适合居住的好地方。

比如托斯卡纳的这栋大宅。

他宅子里放了几尊古希腊风格的雕塑，宗教题材，只是表现方式有点“叛逆”，雕塑中占上风的一方永远是撒旦、恶魔或者蛇。客厅装潢得很奢华，虽然他并不打算邀请当地乡绅和名流们来宅子里聚会——除非是工作需要——但这就是安东尼·J·克鲁利对生活的品味和要求，他的客厅就应当如此精美奢华。起居室里有一张床，大得离谱，又软又舒服。理论上来讲恶魔不需要睡眠，可“需要”是一回事，“喜欢”则是另外一回事了。

然后克鲁利从人类那定制了一批纯金相框，把亚茨拉菲尔的羽毛装裱起来挂在书房墙壁上。他站在这面墙前看着相框里的羽毛——它们被奇迹保护得很好，依旧洁白，没有污渍或者破损的痕迹，看起来很漂亮。

第一根羽毛是自己偷偷拔下来的，顶部卷曲，迷人的流线型，好像还沾着落在人间的第一场雨。

然后是一排大小不一的羽毛。它们帮助亚茨拉菲尔在暴雨中穿梭，指引诺亚和他的方舟靠在阿勒山，然后像蒲公英那样落下来。

再然后是天使亲自送给他的那根——那上面有真正的奇迹，能保人平安。它确实在一场战争中保护了克鲁利，现在这枚羽毛断了，只有一半，他甚至不知道是怎么断的，断口上还沾了点血迹。

最新的那根羽毛依旧是亚茨拉菲尔亲自交到他手上的，它原本应该被制成羽毛笔，现在却成了裱在金相框里的装饰，一个纪念品。克鲁利还记得当时他碰到了亚茨拉菲尔的手，非常柔软的触感，很温热。

恶魔站在这面墙前，感觉自己应该是笑了，笑得很开心。他知道未来这面墙上还会不断增加新的藏品——亚茨拉菲尔的羽毛，一个真正的天使的羽毛，这是他一个人的藏品。只有他。

时间就这样又不紧不慢地向前走了几十年。这几十年里克鲁利很清闲，他在托斯卡纳的大宅里摆弄花草，在院子里种葡萄，每年秋天雇附近乡野里的年轻人帮自己把成熟的葡萄摘下来，然后用奇迹酿酒。偶尔他也会应付一下工作——在乡绅耳边随便说几句话，对野心勃勃的年轻人说“要我说，他早应该把家产交给你了”，或者冲哪位德高望重的夫人眨眨眼睛、对某位受人尊敬的先生说“你看，她多漂亮啊，还那么年轻”。

恶魔只需要动动嘴皮子，剩下的事情尽管放心交给人类自己。他们自己想出来的行为往往会引发一连串颇具戏剧效果的连带反应，最终结果好得让恶魔自己都觉得意外。

他依旧每隔几个月就会收到亚茨拉菲尔的信，依旧是花哨的花体字和橄榄色墨水，信纸上有香水味。克鲁利从信上知道那个天使最近过得有点无聊，米迦勒越来越苛刻，而加百列对他每个月的奇迹用量非常不满；他回古老的示拿地转了一圈，虽然现在那已经不叫“示拿”了，还回了趟蛾摩拉，现在那再也没有好吃的鲑鱼了。亚茨拉菲尔说他在法兰西吃到了非常棒的甜品，这是这段时间以来唯一值得高兴的事情，然后说他正遵从天堂的指示前往托斯卡纳，天堂在托斯卡纳乡间小教堂里发现一位神父，这神父说不定会成为圣人，权天使就是来引导他的。

托斯卡纳。克鲁利在看到这几个字时从椅子上跳起来，然后捧着信纸亲了一口。他的天使要来托斯卡纳了，他们可以在这座庄园里见个面。现在是秋天，他院子里的葡萄架上挂满酸甜可口的果子，酒窖里还有好多佳酿，这都是亚茨拉菲尔喜欢的东西，他能在秋天到这来真是再好不过。

唯一没那么好的是，他院子里的花马上就要枯萎了。

于是克鲁利飞快写了封回信——这次是他亲自动手写的，没用奇迹，也没有恐吓羽毛笔——把自己的地址告诉亚茨拉菲尔，然后披着睡衣冲到院子里，冲所有即将在秋天枯死的植物大吼大叫。

“听着，可悲的小东西们，”他是这么说的，“不管接下来是秋天还是冬天，你们都不许给我枯萎，我就是这的自然法则。明白了吗？”

然后恶魔吐出信子冲他可怜兮兮的花丛嘶吼：“给我开花！”

第二天，安东尼·J·克鲁利庄园里的花全都开了，开得非常热烈、特别鲜艳，丝毫不畏惧越来越冷的天气和夜间呼啸不停的风。

亚茨拉菲尔是在半个月之后到庄园里来的。他提一个棕色小皮箱跳下马车，克鲁利已经站在庄园门口迎接他了。

那条老蛇打扮得相当体面，头发梳得很用心，像戏台上的绅士那样冲亚茨拉菲尔颔首，然后弯腰行了个非常浮夸的礼。天使被他逗得笑了出来。

亚茨拉菲尔参观了克鲁利的庄园，这地方让他印象深刻，尤其是那些即使在秋天也开得精神抖擞的花。他认为这一定是因为什么特殊的培育方法，而恶魔耸耸肩发出一个鼻音，觉得这么说也没错，他的确是用了特殊的“培育方法”。

那天晚上他们坐在小客厅里，桌子上堆满红酒瓶。亚茨拉菲尔穿着浅咖啡色的套装，头发依旧留得很短，跟他们上次见面时——那是几百年前——看起来没什么区别。天使总是走得很慢，总是不太喜欢“改变”。克鲁利调侃他过时的衣着和发型，亚茨拉菲尔承认人类对他而言似乎总是走得太快了点，他还在为巴比伦伤心的时候，人类却早已经把巴比伦忘了。

“说不定再过一段时间，过几十年或者几百年，人类就不会再相信巴比伦真的存在过了。”他说，“他们大概会觉得巴比伦是假的，只是个故事，只存在于书籍和画本里。”

然后亚茨拉菲尔喝了口酒：“他们真的走得太快了，亲爱的。”

“如果他们走得慢一点，那人间大概现在还和三千年前没什么区别，没有好看衣服和漂亮屋子，没有你喜欢的诗歌音乐和戏剧，也没有那么多好吃的东西。”

“可他们实在是走得太快了。”亚茨拉菲尔笑起来，“这些年我去了很多地方。加百列和米迦勒对人间很重视，他们总以为地狱一定也在想方设法获取更多灵魂，于是总要把我派到这派到那… …我去了很多地方，见了好多人。他们走得那么快，有时候我只是想稍微停下歇一歇，就什么都变了。”

克鲁利听出亚茨拉菲尔有些不太开心，天使声音里的情绪大概可以被称之为“孤独”。他是懂这种感受的——你看到一个人类，聪明又有趣，脑子里充满想象力，于是你觉得你们是一样的，你们可以做朋友。“朋友”是一种非常神奇的身份，一旦你觉得某个人是你的“朋友”，就总忍不住要把自己的时间、灵魂和心一起拿出来和对方分享；一旦你觉得某个人是你的“朋友”，就总会觉得对方好像会永远陪在你身边一样，好像“时间”在“朋友”面前是无效的一样。

时间怎么能分开一对“朋友”呢。

但时间确实能。克鲁利在公元前一千多年就认识到了这一点，时间确实能。那些人类，不管它们多聪明、多招人喜欢，都不可能真的陪着他，他分享出去的时间和灵魂永远会被时间斩断，就像斩断一条胳膊那样——把胳膊伸出去，想抓住另一个人的手，然后你的胳膊就断了，什么都拉不住。

每当这种时候克鲁利就会想到亚茨拉菲尔。他会想，在人间，至少还有一个人是可以跟自己同步的，他的天使是不会被时间带走的。

亚茨拉菲尔又喝了杯酒，然后他抿着嘴对克鲁利笑，笑得很安静：“你一定明白我在说什么。人类走得太快了。”

“他们必须要走得这么快啊。”克鲁利回答，“人类的生命那么短，只有几十年。如果我只剩下几十年可活的话，我也会拼命往前赶的。”

亚茨拉菲尔沉默了一会儿。然后他闭上眼睛叹了口气，再开口时声音沉甸甸的：“我真的很想你。”

“我去的地方越多、见过的人越多，就越是想你，我被他们落在身后时尤其想你。”天使继续说，“于是想你的时候，我就给你写信。我尽量写一些让人快乐的东西，或者抱怨加百列——我知道你喜欢调侃加百列——给你写信的时候我会觉得整个世界都慢了下来，整个世界都跟我是同步的。不管别人走得有多快，至少你——”

“至少我可以等等你。”克鲁利回答。

亚茨拉菲尔抬起眼睛。他们的目光触到一起又分开，各自四处游移了一会儿，然后再次小心翼翼地抬起头凝视彼此。

这一点都不酷，克鲁利想，不像他的作风，但他就是无法控制自己，连最细微的面部表情也无法控制。

天使把双手交叉放在自己凸起来的柔软小肚子上，抿着嘴朝他笑，下巴上有一处非常可爱的圆形凹陷：“你有时候也挺快的，亲爱的，对我来说。”

恶魔发出一个鼻音：“你可以跟我说。如果我太快了，你可以告诉我，然后我就会停下来等你。”

亚茨拉菲尔露出一个很柔软的表情，眼睛和眉毛都弯起来，眼角有慢慢扩出去的细纹。这种表情适合被画进画作里、刻进雕像中，人们只要看到这个表情就会明白，它是天使的表情，自己正凝视的是一名天使。

“我等多久都可以。”克鲁利吸了吸鼻子，“我有的是时间，不像人类。人类可以等你几年，十几年，我可以等… …十几个世纪。”

他并不想真的等上十几个世纪，但如果亚茨拉菲尔需要他等，他就会等。

“像你等我的信一样？”天使问。

“像我等你的信一样。”

亚茨拉菲尔又笑了：“你已经等了很久了，亲爱的，我知道你等得很久了，你足够耐心… …我每次给你回信的时候，总告诉自己尽量快一点。快点写完，快点送到你那，这样你就不会等太久了。”

克鲁利并不知道恶魔是不是也像人类那样有一颗鲜活的心脏，但他感觉自己胸腔里某个特别柔软的地方被撞了一下，撞得很疼，又很炽热，让他有点想要发抖。

“我从来没觉得等了太久。”他说，“你的信来得很及时，天使。我把你寄来的信和送给我的羽毛都收藏起来了，它们现在是非常珍贵的纪念品。”

“我的荣幸。能带我去看看吗？”

“好。”克鲁利回答。他从沙发上站起来带亚茨拉菲尔去书房，步子有点晃，走了几步才想起来对方大概并不想看到被他用金相框裱起来挂在墙上的羽毛。那很夸张，有点反应过度，不是很酷，而且看起来相当幼稚。

但他现在并没有退路了，根本没有退路。而且有个声音在他脑子里说，让他看看吧，让他看一看，这有什么呢，有些东西是应该让他看一看的。

那声音有种盲目的乐观。

于是克鲁利将亚茨拉菲尔带到书房里，带到那面墙之前——墙上挂着几个金相框，有精美雕花，红色或者黑色的天鹅绒铺在相框里，亚茨拉菲尔的羽毛就躺在天鹅绒上面。它们被奇迹保养得很好。

天使站在克鲁利身边，有整整五秒钟的时间什么都没说。

他可能会嫌你小题大做，这行为多幼稚啊——恶魔在自己鼻梁上揉了两下——谁会把老朋友的羽毛用金相框裱起来挂在墙上呢，这是一种低幼自私的行为，他大概不会喜欢这个，这不是一个天使应该喜欢的东西… …你应该用牛皮纸信封把它们装起来，或者用一个柔软的、陈旧的棕色小箱子，总之是一些没那么浮夸的东西。

这五秒钟里克鲁利想了很多，然后他听到亚茨拉菲尔说：

“… …你把它们保护得很好。”

“是。”克鲁利回答，“我害怕它们被弄脏或者弄破，就拿相框装起来了。信在抽屉里，你要看看吗？”

然后他把重心在左右脚之间轮换，身体前后摇晃，努力让自己看上去游刃有余且有型：“你要是不喜欢的话我就拿下来，这种艺术不是每个人都能欣赏的——”

“我很喜欢。”亚茨拉菲尔打断了他。

克鲁利眨了一下眼睛，然后又眨了一下。

“我总得努力跟上你… …不能每次都让你等我。”天使说，“不管是我们之间的关系还是其他东西，我偶尔应该往前赶一赶，你等得够久的了。”

然后他把掌心贴在自己脸上，有点懊恼：“对不起，我喝醉了，可能会乱说话。”

“你可以给自己醒酒。”克鲁利说。

亚茨拉菲尔从指缝后面看着克鲁利。

“你可以给自己醒酒，却没那么做。我们都没这么做。”克鲁利吞咽了一下，感觉好像醉得更厉害了，“这说明——你是故意的，天使，我们都是故意的。”

亚茨拉菲尔在指缝后面眨了眨眼睛。然后他说：“没错。我承认，是故意的。”

克鲁利非常确定一件事情——他喜欢亚茨拉菲尔。大概是从他把羽毛送给自己当护身符那天开始的，也可能是从阿勒山开始的，他记不太清，但更可能是从伊甸园东侧洁白的高墙上开始的。

如果真是这样，那么他喜欢亚茨拉菲尔的时间，几乎和人间现存的时间本身一样漫长。他还不知道什么是喜欢，就喜欢上了一个天使，还从对方翅膀上偷偷拔了根羽毛。

而另一件让克鲁利很确定的事情是——亚茨拉菲尔是个混蛋，招人喜欢的那种。他会故意给你留下一个破绽、一个机会。这个破绽和机会可以是一根羽毛，也可以是信件，或者一句坦白的“我承认，是故意的”。

“我在想，”他慢慢向亚茨拉菲尔靠近，喉咙发紧，颧骨很烫。

“想什么？”

“我在想，也许我一点都不快。也许我已经有点慢了。”

“你指现在吗？”天使问。他看起来有点不安，像只站在蛇面前的花栗鼠，本能让他想要逃离，他却偏要站在这里。

“克鲁利点头。现在他们可以感受到对方的鼻息了。

“我认为现在的节奏刚刚好，不快不慢。”亚茨拉菲尔微微抬起头，“我认为现在的节奏——适合接吻。我们该接吻吗？”

“我们应该接吻。”

这是他们之间的第一个吻。克鲁利之前从来不知道“接吻”是种什么感觉，现在他知道了——那会让你很激动，你身体的一部分在另一个人身体的一部分中探索，互相交缠，然后你会发现交缠在一起的不光有肉体，还有其他东西。

那更像是互相纠缠拥抱着上升再下坠，闭上眼睛时看不到任何东西，于是其他感官的敏锐度被放大，你会发现自己的神经和灵魂与另外一个人连在一起。你们一起在这片迷人的黑暗里探索，跳一支双人舞，然后找到沉在黑暗中的一张网，每一个网格上都有一盏灯。当这个吻逐渐深入的时候，灯就亮了。

它全都亮了。

克鲁利不知道自己是什么时候展开翅膀的，亚茨拉菲尔那双蓬松洁白的翅膀也在背后伸展。天使吻得很投入，发出一些细碎的、可爱的鼻音，而克鲁利在这时偷偷睁开了眼睛。他的天使在发光，高浓度的“爱”让他的天使发出暖金色的光，头顶上隐隐约约有个光环，翅膀上的羽毛都因此而——炸了。

字面意义上的“炸了毛”。

恶魔觉得这很有意思。亚茨拉菲尔像心情激动的鸟类那样，翅膀张开、羽毛一根一根伸展、细小的绒毛全都支楞了起来，看着特别倔强。

这个吻还在深入。天使攥着克鲁利胸前的衣服，把身体重量压在对方身上，上半身慢慢前倾得越来越多。克鲁利被迫向后仰起身体来支撑天使的重量，感觉自己膝盖和脚踝在发抖。这大概是酒精的作用。

他的天使平时有多矜持，现在就有多热情、多急切。

他吻得好像等了几千年那样，好像往后的几千年里再也没有机会接吻了一样。

克鲁利被亲得缺氧。他就在这个时候伸出手——然后又从亚茨拉菲尔翅膀上拔了一根羽毛下来。它不是很柔顺，绒毛向四面八方支楞着，很明显和亚茨拉菲尔的心情一样激动。

一根炸开的天使羽毛。

吻停了下来。

亚茨拉菲尔站直身子，脸很红，表情有点困惑：“刚刚好像‘叮’的一下，有什么东西咬了我的翅膀。”

“蚊子。”狡猾的老蛇回答，“刚刚有只蚊子在你翅膀上。”

他背着手，把亚茨拉菲尔的羽毛藏在身后。

“一开始你也是这样回答的，在伊甸园东侧的高墙上，那时你就说是蚊子。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“你从那时起就在骗我。”

“你从那时起就知道。”克鲁利说。

天使笑了：“你如果想要我的羽毛，完全可以直接说，我肯定会送给你的。当时我不懂你为什么要这样做，后来才想明白——我真的让你等了太久了。”

“没有。”

“你还想要更多羽毛吗？”亚茨拉菲尔扇了两下翅膀，“你可以自己选，哪根都行，挑你喜欢的。”

克鲁利看了看自己挂在墙上的藏品，然后又看向亚茨拉菲尔。他的天使尝起来是甜的，有红酒的味道。

现在他不再需要新的羽毛了。

**FIN.**


End file.
